Break Me Out, Take Me In
by neveragain4evernow
Summary: Being alone in her family of two, Isabella Swan wanted a life beyond superficiality. What she didn't expect was to get kidnapped AND fall in love. ExB All Human now re-written!
1. Prologue

**-Living In The Wealthy World-**

_Prologue_

Isabella Swan. The fortuitous girl who got everything her heart desired.

I'd grown up in a life of luxury. A life that those who could only dream of fell head over heels for. Limos, guards, sports cars, and mansions. All valuable. All worth their price. All worth it, for Charlie that is. Charlie Swan, the man who devoted his entire life to establishing a business that would bring pride to the entire Swan lineage. Unfortunately, there was another part of his life that seemed to miss the mark.

Charlie made up his absence throughout my childhood with expensive and grandiose gifts. For the longest time, they did their job with perfection. But soon I understood that it was Charlie's life. It was Charlie's money. And, at the end of the day, I wasn't Isabella Swan. I was 'Charlie's kid.'

And that is exactly where the discrepancy arose. Those who could not comprehend thought I was ungrateful. Those who _could_ understand also believed I was ungrateful. Granted, the Swan lifestyle was one to envy. Yes, I drove a BMW. Yes, I could bribe my way into any college I desired. Yes, I wore high fashion. But at what price?

Although I appreciated everything Charlie had done for me and given me, by the time I was seventeen years old, I resolved that it wasn't Charlie's life I wanted for my future.

I wanted to ride bikes that I had spent summers working on with my friend Jake. I wanted to earn my way into college through merit, not money. I wanted to be able to leave the house in sweat pants and an over sized T-Shirt without seeing my face plastered on the covers of superficial gossip magazines. I wanted to be Isabella Swan.

My life as Isabella Swan began September 5th, 2005. I was taken from my own home in the dead of night as Charlie Swan's daughter, and somehow, I fell in love as Isabella Swan.

This is my story. Isabella Swan's story. On September 5th, 2005, he captured me, body and soul, and I fell in love,

_with my kidnapper..._


	2. Memoirs

-Memoirs-

_Chapter 1_

BPOV

"Are you sure you'll be okay for tonight Bells?"

Parents, I sighed as he grimaced at me adjusting his black tie. He always had a tendency to be slightly overprotective. I couldn't remember a time since Renee left when he wasn't. My mother on the other hand, was a different story. I'm not exactly sure where she ended up after she left.

Most memories I have of her are faded. The few I can recall however are composed of her running around the house looking for clothes that were right under her nose, and the time she ripped the fire extinguisher off the wall when she _tried_ to make a casserole. Charlie hired a chef after that.

There weren't many pictures remaining either. It was blatantly obvious I got my looks from her. Brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and a petite figure. It was Renee's decorum, correction, lack of decorum that distinguished the two of us.

When I was younger, I often asked Charlie what she was like. He told me she was indefatigable. Always preoccupied with whatever party she was planning to throw or planning to attend. I considered myself more along the lines of a bibliophile than a socialite. My idea of fun was simply hanging out with my friends or reading a good book. Renee's idea was more so alcohol and partying. No, she wasn't a drunk, but she might as well have been.

I wouldn't personally know though. I barely remember Renee. I'd never tell Charlie that though. He'd be heartbroken. He seems to act like he's moved on, but I think he still loves today as much as the day he married her. He obviously felt a lot of compassion towards her. Why else would a wealthy bachelor marry a small town girl? I came to realize that Charlie and I lived our lives perfectly content without her. Atleast I did. And Charlie- he didn't exactly move on, but he kept living.

To this day, Charlie still tries to convince me she was a good person.

But what other logical explanation is there? No morally righteous person could walk out on her family for another man. But, then again, Renee was- Renee. Long story short, she married some hot shot bachelor and moved on.

Surprisingly, I don't have any hard feelings towards her. I've lived without with her for more than half my life and I've done just fine. It's difficult to hate someone you don't know.

Another note on the side would be the fact Charlie hasn't the slightest idea I know this information. The plan is to keep it that way. If word gets out that Swan's little girl knew the real reason 'mommy' bailed, Charlie would begin rushing to Renee's defense.

The truth is, while living home alone the majority of the time, I started to pick up small details around me. And even though Charlie was primarily preoccupied with his company, it warms my heart that_ someone _cares about me and not my- well, his money.

"I'll be fine Cha- dad," I said giving him a small smile.

"I can't help it Bells," he sighed. "Your old man's got to secure a living."

"You have enough money to secure my great grandchildren's future dad," I reminded him.

"You have a point there. But, as of right now, you are my top priority."

My heart softened and I smiled. My stomach seemed to tighten and I began to feel guilty for constantly thinking his money mattered more to him than his own daughter.

"Dad-"

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Hello," Charlie answered speaking into the phone.

Charlie and I rarely have moments like the one above. And whenever we do, his phone seems to ring halfway.

"Yes. Sure. I'm leaving right now," he said talking to another one of his business associates. "I gotta go honey," Charlie said turning back to me and sliding his phone back into his coat pocket. _When does he not have to go?_

He slipped on his shoes and fixed his tie one last time. The world was fighting against me when it came to having a few meaningful words with my own father. "Have fun on your trip," I mumbled turning back to the gloomy window.

Chances of rain, 98% today. Not that I had a problem with it. All the little insignificant issues seem to wash away with the rain. I sighed softly and leaned my head back thinking over my day.

High school isn't exactly worth reminiscing over. It's a physical purgatory. But, afterwards, I had to break into my own home because I left my keys inside and the staff had their day off today. After breaking in and explaining the whole mishap to the cops, I realized I left my English homework in my locker. _Wonderful._

Now the night my dad and I are supposed to spend together, he has to leave for a last minute meeting. It's somewhat disappointing, but it's happened before. "Bella?" Charlie asked snapping me out of my thoughts. "I'm leaving. I'll be back late," he told me as he walked through the door.

"Bye dad."

He grimaced at me with an apologetic look on his face. "I love you," he said giving me a small hopeful smile before closing the door behind

"Yea," I whispered to the empty archway. "I love you too."

...

The house was dead silent once the door shut, and I slowly got up and headed to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

Charlie may have the world at his feet, but I lived a fairly mundane lifestyle. Cereal was my favorite food. Not steak or caviar. The Inquirer was a heap of bull.

"What does the world know anyway?" I never asked for much, at least I don't think I have.

Wanting my own father to be in my life wasn't selfish. I grabbed the bowl of cereal and started walking up the stairs, wondering what would my life would be like if Charlie wasn't a CEO.

Opening the door to my bedroom, I walked in and froze at the sight in front of me.

My bed wasn't made from earlier, my papers were scattered, and my room looked like a hurricane just went through it. The balcony doors were thrown open and the rain was pouring into my room.

"Shit," I muttered running over to the source of the damage.

Reaching out too far for the handle door, I slipped on the wet flooring and fell with a thump. I groaned in pain slowly standing up.

"I really hate today," I cursed beneath my breath.

I slammed the door shut and locked it after carefully lifting myself back up. The floor was soaking wet and for once I was thankful Charlie had the floor laminated with that water proof coat.

Looking back at my room again, I actually assessed the damage this time and groaned at the prospect of what work lay ahead of me.

Wonderful Bella. You asked for something to do. Now you have something to do.

I bent down and began picking up my soggy homework off the floor and carelessly tossed it on the desk. I slammed the open drawer shut and walked over to my bed to let it all out. I moaned into my pillow wishing the day would have gone somewhat better. After laying there for about an hour, I eventually got up and decided to take a shower. I dragged myself to my drawers to grab my clothes.

"Might as well wear those shorts Jess bought me," I mumbled to myself. I rummaged through the drawers for a few moments but had no luck finding them. "What in the-?" I spoke to myself throwing out random articles of clothing.

My frustrations started to rise again as I restrained myself from jumping off my balcony. I walked over to the other chest to grab sweats and opened it to find it- missing?

I pursed my lips. This day was not improving in the slightest. So much for the fairytale life. Tabloids were wrong. Money doesn't buy love, happiness, or tranquility. Happily ever after was probably a bunch of guys having a good laugh. "Prince charming was probably gay anyway," I muttered to myself.

I pulled out whatever I could find and trudged to the bathroom ready to take a long shower. I turned the knob all the way and let the steam fill the large bathroom. Sighing in bliss, I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the fogged stall. The water burned against my skin and felt oddly comforting as the stress slowly melted away and my muscles unknotted.

I should have gone today. Jessica was having a party at her house, but security classified it as a safety hazard. Safe, I snorted. Everyone needs friends. What kind of advice is that?

Just because Charlie lived the life of the socialite didn't mean all my friends were ridiculously wealthy. Granted, I was coerced to get along with a few pompous and self-absorbed heiresses, but I had less shallow interests. The only problem with 'middle-class' friends was security. I didn't exactly think it was that serious of an issue, but it wasn't my decision to make. So while all my friends got together in La Push for bonfires, I either came along with security or stayed back. More than half the time, I stayed back.

Isolation wasn't foreign to me. I wouldn't say I was a neglected child. Charlie showered me with gifts, but being emotionally nurtured wasn't something I was familiar with, even in my childhood.

Flashback:

"Daddy look!" I exclaimed running to him.

He held up a finger to wait as he talked with a client. I froze in my tracks and put the piece of paper behind my back folding my hands and staring down at the ground. I was six years old at the time. After a few moments, I felt someone tug at by arm and noticed Charlie pulling me to the car while on his phone. "Daddy," I began to cry when the paper slipped through my fingers onto the muddy grass.

He gave a frustrated sigh and I laced my fingers together behind my back. "Yes Isabella?" He asked, turning to me.

My vision blurred with tears. Shaking my head quickly, I quickly walked over to the car to await the ride to my babysitters while Charlie headed to Chicago for a meeting.

I sat inside and looked out the window to see the card's pastel colors streaming down the driveway. The colors swirled and created a swirl of brown, green, and an off yellow. The door closed shut and Charlie's chafed voice filled the car as he argued with a client. The driver started the car and drove off.

It was my third Christmas alone that year. The nanny was unbelievably sweet, but she couldn't replace a parental figure.

A large thump suddenly knocked me out of my thoughts and I froze. Stepping out of the warm shower, I quickly grabbed the towel next to me and tightly wrapped it around myself.

I quietly rested my head against the door and listened with my ear against the wooden frame. Ruffling could be heard from the other side. My heart sped up and I clutched the towel tighter to my body as I backed away. This was not happening.

_Stay calm Bella._

I put my head back up against the door and heard nothing. My hand shook as it reached for the handle. Keep it together. "Come on Bella," I whispered encouraging myself.

Hesitantly, I cracked the door open and stuck my head out while reaching for the straighter which was lying on the counter top. Stepping out as quiet as possible, my fingers tightened their hold on my weapon. I looked around my room slowly. Everything was as it was before. The bed still unmade, the drawers still closed, and not a single stranger in sight. Letting out the deep breath I was holding, I began stepping backwards back into the bathroom slightly relieved. It was nothing.

I walked back into the bathroom and shut the door to change. The door clicked quietly and I stared at the handle nervous it would suddenly turn. I consoled myself by repeating that I was overreacting. Something probably just fell. Or maybe it could have even been my imagination that seemed to get me in so much trouble all the time. Glancing at the door again, I realized how paranoid I must seen. "This is ridiculous," I said eventually scolding myself. "I'm freaking out over nothing at all."

My muscles relaxed and I took a deep breath after lazily flinging myself onto my soft bed. I crawled over to headboard and looked over it through the window in front of me. Twilight. The sky was almost black with streams of orange and red coloring it. It was the easiest time of the day. Knowing whatever problems had occurred that day would soon become yesterday. I continued watching until the sun had set before jumping off the bed and walking over to the balcony doors.

My fingers rested at the handle of the door and I turned the lock. The hairs at the back of my neck stood up immediately when I realized that the door was already unlocked. I thought that I had—

I shook off the feeling. "I have to ask Charlie to move someday," I made a note to myself, shaking my head as I walked out.

The rain became a light drizzle and I lifted my face up to feel the cold air. I rested my fingers on the railing and leaned forward taking it all in. Regardless of the fact Charlie picked a deserted location, he still picked a nice one. The mansion was on a large hill that over looked an endless clear blue lake and the rest of the mysterious woods. I'd only been halfway in. The rest was yet to be discovered.

Thunder rolled in and the water droplets began to come down. I was already damp from my shower and the cold air was beginning to make me shiver. After a few minutes, I retreated inside and made sure I locked the doors. The house was warm, but an eerie chill still lingered. That, or the fact I was paranoid.

Crawling into bed, I lifted the silk sheets to my chin. My eyes kept darting around the room looking into the dark corners. I tried to sleep. I really did. I had nothing better to do with my time. And with the day I had so far, sleeping was my best option. I tossed and turned in bed for hours. My heart was racing and my palms sweating. My throat felt constricted, making breathing difficult.

_Just breathe and be calm Bella._

With a final deep breath, I closed my eyes feeling a bit more at peace. Snuggling into the covers, I evenutally began to drift off. It was nothing at all-

I sat up so quickly I probably gave myself whiplash. My head snapped to the balcony doors which had flown open. I clutched the covers and backed up out of the bed. The wind howled and the rain poured into my room.

I continued scooting back not realizing how far I went. I knew I had gone too far though. Suddenly I fell off the bed and onto the cold floor. I groaned and clutched the side of my stomach and resting the other hand on the night stand. Steadying myself, I carefully got up.

I walked over to the doors and stepped outside. The rain was pouring down along with the loud thunder and lightening which lit up the dark sky. I shivered, but not from the cold this time.

Before I could even take small step back, a smooth hand clamped over my mouth and someone grabbed me.

...

**Thoughts**? :)


	3. The Mission

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot 

...

**-The Mission-**

_Chapter 2_

_..._

Before I could even take small step back, a smooth hand clamped over my mouth and someone grabbed me.

_..._

EPOV

"Don't screw this up Cullen," he gruffly spat over the phone.

Damn that bastard. "I won't."

If it were probable, I'd have shot him a long time ago, but I valued my paycheck more. After a split pause, the line went dead and I snapped my phone shut. Who the fuck does he think I am? I tugged at my hair in anger and frustration. Pulling my gun out of the inside of my jacket, I threw it onto the worn out counter top. "Get the girl," I mocked. "Why doesn't he get her if he wants her so much?"

I had the capability to murder any man with my bare hands, and he assigns me the job of babysitting.

Throwing my jacket on the rusted coat rack, I walked into the small bedroom apartment to pack up. The place was falling apart to say the least. The room was cramped, small, and unnecessary. I could have just done my job and left staying in a functional hotel room, but no. He had to give me the shittiest apartment possible, and then, he calls me, on my _break,_ and asks me to do him a small favor. To drive to Seattle and kidnap some girl for him.

I threw the few shirts and jeans I brought with me in the small suitcase after setting the other gun in. What about my break? "Apparently, I don't get a break," I grumbled to myself.

I grabbed my gun back off the counter top tucking it back into my jacket. I headed to the door and stopped for a few moments staring at the familiar face on the opposite side of the mirror.

Untamed bronze hair, green eyes, pale skin, with a muscular, but not bulky, set of shoulders. I was a 22 year old guy, who should be out having fun and getting laid, but no. I have to spend my time 'working'.

I turned away and grabbed my leather bag walking out the door. The hallways were deserted and empty, like usual. Everyone here was cowering in their homes from the gangs hanging around.

I flashbacked to the drug dealer. Ask for a little cooperation, and you get jumped. I softly rubbed the bruise on my jaw and winced at the contact with the black and blue skin. _I wonder if they found the bodies._

"They will eventually," I replied to myself walking down the stairs.

The complex was too cheap to own an elevator. My footsteps echoed against the pavement and I patted the gun on my inner pocket to make sure it was still there. Pushing open the doors to the outside, I inconspicuously surveyed my surroundings. Keeping an eye out was crucial in areas like this. Nobody knew who the hell was around the corner.

I swiftly walked to the parking lot and resisted the urge to roll my eyes when I passed by a group of kids trying to break into an old rusty car. Amateurs, I chuckled inwardly. _Stop them_, my stream of conscience interrupted.

I scoffed. As long as it wasn't my car, it wasn't my problem. I turned around the corner and pulled my keys out. I glared at the old pinto and pulled open the door. No radio, no stereo, no air conditioner. I placed my bag into the back seat and turned on engine sticking in the ancient keys. Before I would go anywhere, I'm getting a new car.

Rounding the corner of the block, I glanced down at the folder as I drove to the nearest Hertz. She'll probably be a dumb as a doorknob, wealthy, and self absorbed whore.

I turned onto the freeway and sped up. The car suddenly made a screeching sound and I slowed down and slammed my head against the steering wheel in frustration.

How the fuck was I suppose to drive 45 miles an hour on the freeway? I clenched the steering wheel as I watched the few other cars zoom by me at top speed. It was times like these when I wondered how the hell did I ended up coming from being a doctor to a lackey.

I reached for the folder. Glancing at the rearview mirror every few seconds, I began reading and the first words caught my attention.

Isabella Swan.

Charlie Swans daughter? Millionaire Charlie Swans daughter? I skimmed through the key information, and ignored the rest.

**Age 17**

**Hobbies**

**Skills**

I jumped down to her schedule and smirked at how easy this was going to be. No one was home as it was. A car honk knocked me out of my thoughts and I turned to see a pathetic yellow volkswagen cutting me off. "You've got to be fucking kidding me. A volkswagen?"

I ignored the following honks the rest of the ride and kept my eyes trained on the folder. Ignore them Cullen, just endure and ignore.

The minute I got to the nearest Hertz, I handed the keys over not even wanting to keep the scarp of metal excused for a car. The man at the counter chuckled when he saw the beast before giving me an apologetic look as I glared at the thing. If looks could kill, that pinto would be on fire. I quickly paid for the best car I could manage to find and hightailed my way out of there.

Who knew they even made pintos anymore?

_..._

_2 hours later..._

_..._

I pulled the car over in a deserted part of the woods and stepped out, quietly shutting the door. "Let's get this over with," I muttered walking in the rain towards the house and going over my mental checklist.

Gun? Check.

Gag? Check.

Needle? Check.

Bag? Check.

I started stepping out of the bushes before immediately jumping back and ducking. The cops? Did something get leaked? My thoughts were going a mile a minute and I looked through the bushes and tried to tune into what they were doing. They looked... frustrated.

A petite girl stood with her hands behind her back facing them. Could she be-? It was impossible to see her face because she was turned around, but I was positive it was Isabella. She slowly turned and walked back into the house. The cops walked the other way shaking their heads in an exasperated manner. As they started heading towards their cruiser and I leaned back careful to stay out of their view.

The rain seemed to pour down harder as lightening started to flash. The locks of my hair fell in front of my eyes as I shook them to keep the strands out of my sight. My feet were slipping in the mud as I attempted to keep my balance and hear. "That's the second time we've had an 'intruder' from her," the older officer sighed shaking his head.

_Intruder?_

"First the cat," _cat? _"And this time because she was the one!"

"Still," the other officer admitted, "I feel bad for her. There's no one."

"Feel bad? Jim," the old man sighed shaking his head in denial, "she has enough money to last her, her children, and her grandchildrens children, along with everyone in between!"

That_ is_ a lot of money. It was easy to see why he wanted her. She was perfect bait. Charlie wouldn't think twice about his money if it was for his only daughter.

Jim laughed. "I suppose. But I'd be scared too living where she does all alone. Who knows what's out there," he said scanning the edge of the woods.

I ducked lower and kept my head down. The last thing I needed was my cover blown when I wasn't even being looked for. They made small talk for a few more minutes before stepping into their cruiser and driving off. I stood up and groaned, stretching my back. Just as I was about to step out of the bushes, a Benz pulled up and I quickly jumped back, almost slipping on the mud. A driver in a suit stepped out and opened the passenger door where a familiar business man stepped out. Charlie Swan.

Now that was a nice car.

_Don't even Cullen._

The thought was enticing, but I wasn't here to steal his car. I rolled my eyes and saw Swan walking into his mansion. As soon as he stepped inside, I jumped out and ran around to the back.

I looked back down at the now soaked sheet of paper in my hands. The process was difficult in the rain, but checking the points where the cameras were located was the only way to get in and out without being caught. I walked over to the locked case on the side of the house and pried open the door. Several wires were hooked up to different outlets. Pulling the wrong one would instantaneously trigger the alarm. A few moments later I looked back up mentally marking how much time I had before security would notice the cameras were out.

I stared at the multiple windows at the back of the home. Which one? My eyes landed on the one with the balcony and I glanced back at the map to double check. That's the one. I walked up to edge of the wall and grabbed onto the supporting vines leading my way up.

Grudgingly, I swiftly climbed up the edge of what was hopefully her balcony. Who has a balcony nowadays anyway? I swung my foot over the ledge after checking to make sure everything was clear.

I stepped over and pulled out my old jackknife. Reaching out, I brought the sharp glinting object near the lock. "Now let's see how-"

My fingers slipped on the latch as I knelt down to pick the lock open and the door flew open with the force of the wind as I stumbled forward. "Are you kidding me?" I choked out after catching myself.

She didn't even lock her doors. I stood back up and froze staring at the room. The wind forced the rain into her room and her papers flew off the desk and landed on the wet floor. So much for inconspicuous. I slid the knife back into my jacket pocket and walked into the room.

Running a hand through my hair to shake off some of the water, I pulled the back bag from behind my shoulders and set it on the ground unzipping it. Throwing open each drawer, I stuffed in handfuls of random articles of clothing in the bag.

As I turned to zip the bag, my eyes fell on the lacy blue bra.

Just because I did bad things didn't make me any less of a guy. I continued to stare for a few moments before footsteps outside the door pulled me away from my thoughts. I jumped to my feet and quickly hid in the closest spot possible. Her wardrobe. Typical. How many clothing drawers can a person possibly have?

I pulled the bag in with me and shut the door leaving it open just a crack. I squinted and listened closely as the door clicked open and someone walked in. Presumably, Isabella. The footsteps ceased as the door opened and then increased. "Shit," I heard a soft voice mutter.

I'd say that too if I had to come home to this. Probably with a more colorful vocabulary after what I've been through today, but 'shit' seemed appropriate nonetheless. Something thumped and I turned to the end of the door where I could see through the small crack. I snickered softly to myself as I saw her from behind on the floor. She was a klutz too. Could it be any easier?

I watched her get up slowly and took note of her figure. Long brown hair, ivory skin, and proportionate curves. Not too bad.

"I really hate today," she mumbled under her breath.

She grabbed the latch and slammed the door shut locking it. Her figure walked past me and the bed made a slight 'plopping' sound.

Almost an hour later, I had slid down onto the floor of her wardrobe and was resting my head against the edge of the wall. My eyes drooped and I was beginning to doze off as I resisted another bed creaked and footsteps could be heard once again going across the room. My head snapped up and I peered through the crack in the door and saw a shadow head over to the drawers I was just going through. I tensed as I heard her quietly mumble something about shorts and I backed up hoping she wouldn't open this wardrobe. Ruffling was heard for a few moments, and then the question came. "What in the- ".

Pieces of clothing landed in front of me and I smirked looking down at the bag I was holding in my hand. She continued walking around the room slamming drawers.

Another door slammed loudly and I smirked to myself. You're not going to find them there. She muttered something about a certain prince charming and I almost laughed.

Who would've thought the heiress had a sense of sarcasm. A final drawer slammed and I watched as her shadow glide by me heading into what was probably her bathroom.

This had to a joke. Now I had to wait for her highness to shower? Wonderful. Just wonderful.

_T_he door shut and after a minute or so, the shower water turned on. I quietly stepped out of the wardrobe and pulled out the bag with me. Before anything, I walked to her balcony door and unlocked it. I wasn't going to have time to unlock the door while having to hold her still.

I looked over at her bookshelf and decided to grab one or two of her books to keep her busy. Judging by the amount of books, she was a reading fanatic. An heiress who likes to read, who knew?

As I stuffed the first book in the bag, the second one slipped from my fingers snd seemed to head to the floor in slow motion. My hand shot out and I quickly caught the book mid-air. "Thank Go-" I turned around and crashed into the bookshelf sending three large books crashing onto the floor. Fuck!

The shower water stopped moments later and I jumped back into the wardrobe after quickly sticking the fallen books back in the shelf.

I waited a minute and prepared to step out, but the door creaked open and I pulled back. Pulling the door closer to myself, I left enough space for me to see her. She stepped out and I shifted my gaze to avoid the growing discomfort. In a towel, who the fuck comes out in a towel when they think someone's in their room?

I almost chuckled aloud when I saw the straightner in her hand. Like that's going to help. Hesitantly, she stepped back quietly shut the door with a click.

A deep sigh of relief let out and I leaned my head back against the door of the wardrobe. That was close. Ruffling could be heard on the other side and then silence.

The floor creaked and I remained silent, waiting for the right moment to come out. The bed plopped again and I stuck my head slightly so I could see her small figure staring out the window behind her headboard.

I put my hand against the door and was about to throw it open before she suddenly hopped off the bed and walked towards the balcony. Couldn't she stay put?

She paused in front of her door for a few moments and I tensed knowing that if she realized the door was unlocked I had no choice but to jump out. "I have to ask Charlie to move someday," she mumbled to herself opening the door.

It hit me that she was probably never going to see her father again. Odd enough, my heart reached out to her slightly knowing what it felt like to be separated from my father, but I knew emotions couldn't get in the way.

A few minutes of silence passed with only the sound of the thunder rumbling drifting through the air. I leaned my head back against the wall of the wardrobe and sighed peacefully. This was actually somewhat comfortable. The door clicked shut and I opened my eyes to the sound of the lock click. Great, I rolled my eyes.

The blankets made a ruffling sound I strained to hear what she was doing. It was too dark to physically see anything and I couldn't risk getting caught. I sighed once again in boredom.

I silently yawned and rested my head on a pile of her clothes. Then, I waited...

_..._

_4 hours later..._

_..._

I held in yet another yawn and rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand. It had been four hours since she'd been tossing and turning. I shook my head to try and rid myself of the drowsiness. This was ridiculous. Five hours of waiting was more than enough. As I reached to push the door open, the sound of the balcony doors flying open with the wind snapped me out of my daze. That saves me one job.

I stepped out and quietly shut the door knowing she wouldn't be able to see me in the darkness the same way I couldn't see her. My eyes zoned in on the figure heading outside.

I shook my head one more time to snap myself out of my daze and slowly crept up behind her. She lifted her foot to turn and I took that as my opportunity. Right before she could turn, I clamped my hand over her mouth and pinned her down.

...

**Comments?**

I wanted to keep it realistic. I've read a lot of stories where Edward is immediately infatuated with her, but they don't even know each other. Especially when it's a hostile relationship like that, feelings don't just jump out of the blue. What do you guys think?


	4. The Chase

Thanks for all the reviews everyone! It means a lot!

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, the plot is all mine.

...

**-The Thrill of the Chase-**

_Chapter 3_

...

She lifted her foot to turn and I took that as my opportunity. Right before she could turn, I clamped my hand over her mouth and pinned her down. _Gotcha._

_..._

BPOV

My screams were muffled, not that they would have done any good anyway.

I flailed my arms and legs in panic, and my intruders hands strengthened their hold on me. _Don't panic, fight!_ My mind still commanded at me in the midst of everything.

At least that black belt comes in handy after all, I thought to myself in desperation.

In the rain, it was almost impossible to see so I relied on my instinct. With what I hoped was my best aim, I swiftly kicked up my leg and brought my heel up into his groin using all my strength. My steady foot slipped and I faltered. But I knew I hit hard enough because his hold immediately loosened and he groaned in pain. I quickly grabbed his arm flipping him over from behind my shoulder. My back popped from lack of practice, not that I flipped people around all the time-.

Blindly running towards the balcony doors with a slight amount of pain in my back, I disregarded the fact a huge puddle of water lay in front of me. The second my foot came in contact with the water, I slipped heading face forward onto the wet floor. Instinctively, I held my hands out in front of me and landed hard onto the hard wood floor. The water splashed and I felt the freezing liquid seep into my thin clothes. The water felt so cold it burned and my knees were probably badly bruised but I stood up regardless.

I had to get to the alarm. Before I could take one step forward, a hand ensnared around my waist and pulled me down again. I began to kick and scream all over again, even though the second option was no help. In the dark haze, I could faintly make out what he was doing. I saw the dark faced mystery man reach into his pocket and pull out a black piece of cloth. I'd seen enough movies to know what it was. Chloroform.

Before I could process anything else, I was flipped over and straddled. Then my mind went into panic mode.

My heart thudded in my chest and the world started to spin as I considered the possibilities. I was going to be one of those unfortunate girls who were violated in their own homes, in their own bedroom. My mind flashed through images of my entire childhood through the panic.

The cloth was roughly placed on my mouth and I held my breath as if my life depended on it.

If I made it through this, safely, I had to thank swim coach for those breathing control exercises we had to do for 4 minutes.

Laying there on the ground, holding my breath for my life, literally, a million questions began firing through my head. Am I going to die in my own house? Is he going to rob and rape me? Crap! What about Charlie? God, this going to kill him. I'm all he has, except for his money, but that doesn't matter to him that much. I hope. My crazy thoughts seemed to double, and I was just about to burst from the lack of air. I remained limp for a few more seconds. _3... I have to breathe 2... I can't hold out 1... I give u- _

The cloth finally left my face and I silently thanked God. My lungs burned for air, but I had to keep my charade up or my efforts would all go to waste. I took a normal breath graciously, even though I wanted to gasp and suck in all the air I could. The weight left my shoulders and padded footsteps could be heard.

I waited a few moments and cracked my eye open. If I couldn't see him in the darkness, he shouldn't be able to see me.

_Silence..._

I looked around me trying to make out the familiar shapes and noticed I was at the foot of my bed. Perfect. My hand slowly crept out to not signal any movement and my fingers grazed the soft rug and slipped onto the wooden floor underneath the bed. Where is it?

I blindly felt around for metallic casing knowing it's feeling anywhere. _On top of the shoe box. _I smirked to myself and felt to the left finding it on top of the old Vans shoe box. The metal was freezing against my fingers, but it gave me a sense of protection.

I've only been camping with Charlie once in the woods, and it didn't really count as 'camping', so the pocket knife was basically brand new. The ruffling stopped, and I quickly stuck the knife into the small pocket I had in my shorts and turned limp again._ You'll get out of this Bella. _

Footsteps could be heard again and my bathroom door squeaked open.

_Time to go._

I slowly sat up making sure he wasn't there, heaved myself up, and sprinted my ass off. "Hey!" I rough voiced called behind me.

I made my legs run faster down the hall in the darkness. "Get back here!" He yelled coming after me.

I rolled my eyes in the midst of panic. As if. I have to get to the alarm, I thought to myself as I sped up and rounded the corner not watching where I was going. My hip crashed against the edge of the marble table and I faltered. A large crash came and the glass vase shattered into a thousand pieces in front of me as I tumbled.

I fell face forward, my stomach colliding with broken shards of glass. The pain intensified. A piece of large glass pierced into my stomach and I cried out in pain. _Son of a b-_

I groaned and lifted myself up ignoring the searing pain burning through me. Running wasn't an option anymore. My hand quickly went to my stomach and squeezing my eyes shut, I ripped out the shard of glass and cursed under my breath. A million knives stabbed me and my breathing was labored. Tears escaped my eyes and burned down my face one by one.

I stood up and stuck my hand out feeling for something, anything. My hand hit the pillar and I quickly slid behind it and rested my head against the wall, my hand clutching my stomach. "Dear God-" I whispered in pain.

The footsteps came to a stop and I squeezed my eyes shut trying to avoid the smell of blood invading my senses. _Don't pass out now. Don't pass out now. For the love of God, do not pass out now._

My mind began to swirl, and I strained to hear the sound of my intruder and what he was doing. He said something, but from my condition nothing could be processed except for what my brain was yelling at me. My head spun faster and faster and everything around me began to go blurry. The last thing I saw before passing out was a shadow of a tall mysterious man sticking his hands out towards me. _Shit. Charlie is not going to be happy._

...

EPOV

My hand clamped over her mouth and she froze for a second. _Here it comes._

She fought. I tightened my grip on her, and in the darkness I could make out her limbs flailing like there was no end. Like you're going to hit me, I thought to myself.

Then she hit me. Damn, did she hit me. The pain seared up my body and stars popped into my vision. "Fuck," I groaned.

My body tingled and the pain seemed to drop down to one area. Stars popped into my vision spun and went round and round, and I vaguely felt the bitch escaping my arms through the pain.

My knees collapsed, and just as I was about to fall a hand grabbed onto my arm, and the world was suddenly upside down. Literally. I felt like I was on one of those roller coaster rides in an amusement park. I couldn't and I had no clue what the hell was happening. The only thing I could process was the fact my feet were off the floor, and whenever I'd land, it'd hurt.

I squeezed my eyes somehow trying to 'prepare' for the pain. It still hit hard. My back slammed against the floor and the breath got knocked out of mind was still spinning with stars. I felt as if my back got hit by Fred Flinstone's club. _Get up! _I groaned and heard the sound of shuffling from a few feet away. Not on my watch you're getting away I thought. Especially after that shit you pulled Ms. Swan.

I looked up and saw the figure of little miss Isabella crashing to the floor and I jumped at the opportunity. Pushing all the pain aside, and some of the anger, I half lunged and crawled as she stood up, and brought her right back down. Difficult princess.

I quickly flipped her over and she struggled under my weight, but couldn't do anything now. My weight held down her arms and legs. She probably thinks I'm about to rape her, I grimaced to myself in spite of the situation. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the black cloth to knock her out. The less resistance I got, the easier my job ended up. More than anything, at least it'll make her stop moving.

Placing the cloth on her mouth and nose firmly, I held it for about 3 min.

I wonder if I'll get my break after this.

_Now's not the time to be thinking about this. Pay atten-_

The caribbean sounds good right about now.

_Don't let the girl suffocate to death!_

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned back to her, not that I could really see her. I took the cloth off and sat up off her. Now that that's done, time to go.

Inwardly groaning, I turned back to the Isabella's room and began straightening her things out and packing more items. Turning to her bathroom door, I glanced back at her once quickly and strode in. She's knocked out, she's not going anywhere.

I grabbed the first toothbrush I saw and stuffed it in the bag. "This bathroom is almost as big as my bedroom in that apartment," I muttered walking back out.

Filthy rich kids.

The second I stepped out, I knew things had gone horribly wrong. She sprinted past me as if I was a- Well, actually, I kind of was.

Goddamnit. Here we go again. "Hey!" I yelled after her.

"Get back here!" I yelled chasing after her.

_Oh yea Edward. She'll definitely come back now._

If I wasn't in pain, this would've have gone by so much faster. I sped up and she seemed to speed up too. Damn, how fast is she?

Just when I thought she couldn't get any faster, she did. Her figure seemed to get smaller and smaller and I could've caught her if I really wanted too, but my legs wouldn't cooperate and the pain shot through every step. "If she didn't kick so hard, maybe I'd be able to have children in the future now," I grumbled still running.

Just as I was about to give up, a loud crash came from around the hallway corner and I regained speed. I turned the corner and froze to a stop. The broken shards of glass reflected against the mirrors and I knelt down to examine what the hell had happened. My eyes landed on a particularly large shard of glass that glinted red. I took my index finger and rubbed it against the smooth side of the shard. I brought it up to my nose and sniffed, blood. My eyes went back to where I picked it up, and a look of success appeared on my face. Perfect.

A blood trail of hand prints led to an even darker corner behind a pillar.

Creeping up slowly, I looked around the pillar, and sure enough the small figure of the familiar person lay pressed into the back of the wall. My muscles tensed, and I prepared to lunge, but no movement occurred from her.

I got you now princess, I thought to myself as I reached out towards her.

...

**Review! How was the first action scene?**

Okay, so I promised you guys a bit of action, and you got it, kind of. I tried to make the scene as realistic as possible. Now, I've never exactly had a kidnapping attempted on myself, but I'm guessing that before a person can 'kick butt' in defensive mode, the body and mind go through shock first. I was actually not planning on doing Edward's point of view, but since Bella's was so vague, because she was obviously in panic, Edward's point of view kind of sharpened things down. And as all of you can tell, their relationship hasn't exactly stepped off to a great start, and Bella's not going to be happy when she regains consciousness. Now, I'm not going to say anymore on the next chapter, because then I'll ruin it for you.

**How to Get a Sneak Peek (For Those Who Don't Know): **You need to have a signed review. Which means you have to have an account and be logged in when you review so I can send you a review reply with the sneak peek in it.

**The next chapter will have:**

- More Fighting

- Dialogue (Maybe)

- Beginning of sexual tension

- Hint in paragraph above

**Remember, Review! Please and thank you! **


	5. Seduction

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The plot is all mine.

...

**-Seduction -**

_Chapter 4_

...

I got you now princess, I thought to myself as I reached out towards her.

...

_4:05 a.m._

EPOV

Crouching down, I slowly reached out towards her in the dark and rested my fingers against the pulse of her neck to see if she was truly unconscious this time. _Thump.. Thump.. Thump.._

After a few seconds pause, it was obvious she was.

About time things could go smoothly, I sighed in relief to myself.

Carefully, I grabbed the sides of her waist and pulled her towards me out from the corner. My eyes drooped and I shook my head to snap myself out of it. Not now, I sure as hell couldn't fall asleep now.

Rubbing the back of my hand against my eyes, I froze. Something was... sticky. I rubbed them together and the liquid spread smoothly. _What the hell? _I brought my hand down to my nose and took a light whiff. Blood.

I immediately averted my eyes to the unconscious form and scanned her body roughly in the dark. The dark spot on her stomach caught my attention and I groaned at the prospect of more work.

I knew I had to hurry up and leave if I wanted to make it to the motel by the morning. I could fix her injuries right here, but there was no way in hell I was going to risk getting caught.

_Or worse_.

He'd probably blow a fuse if I lost her. On the bright side, I would be safe in jail though. I smirked at the thought.

I quickly pulled back next to her and swiftly rested one hand underneath her neck, and the other under the crook of her knees, and carried her back to the bedroom. "Now how do I get down from here?" I muttered to myself as I stepped back in the room.

I briskly walked to her bed and leaned against the wall staring at her unconscious form. "How to get out?" I mumbled to myself.

My eyes snapped to the balcony doors which suddenly flew open with the burst of wind. "That could work," I smirked to myself.

...

"Fuck, it's cold!"

Her body was hauled over my shoulder as I used the rope to bring us down.

Thunder echoed around us as the rain started to pour faster and harder. Shit.

My feet hit the concrete ground and I quickly cut the rope down. "Time to go." I grabbed her duffel and swung it on the other shoulder. After searching in the darkness to find the car, I finally caught sight of it after a few minutes. I threw the duffel bag in the trunk after placing Isabella in the back seat.

I shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair before throwing the car into reverse and leaving the now empty mansion behind.

...

_4:45 a.m._

My fingers tapped against the steering wheel as I sped down the old deserted highway in the pouring rain. Yet another yawn escaped as I shook my head in attempt to stay awake. My clothes were soaked and I quickly turned up the heat. Every few seconds I glanced back at Isabella's body.

I slowed down and pulled over in the middle of the road. Let's do this quick and get it done with.

I swiftly climbed into the back seat and pulled out the gauze from the first aid kit in my bag. I kneeled on the floor of the car before pulling up her shirt halfway. As carefully as I could, I wrapped the gauze around her figure and pulled her bloody shirt back down over it. I'd fix it properly when we made it to the motel, I decided.

After partially patching her up, I pulled out the anesthetic from my bag and injected it in her.

_That should keep her out for a good few hours. _

After setting her back down, I slipped back into the front and sped off again.

I still didn't understand why _I_ had to be the one to grab the girl out of all the unlucky bastards who work for him.

On _my_ fucking break, he asks me to go grab some girl for him, then baby-sit her of all things!

My fingers clenched the wheel as I took a deep breath to calm myself. Now was not the time to let my emotions get in the way.

About three hours later, a deserted motel came into view and I quickly pulled over onto the dirt path.

It was a risk. No doubt about it. But falling asleep in the middle of driving was an even bigger risk.

By the time the cops find out, we would be long gone.

Her house is empty. Her father isn't returning until after tomorrow, and the staff doesn't come in until 12. I have plenty of time. No one's going to notice she's even gone.

I smirked and stepped out of the car. After hanging both bags over my shoulders I opened the door and picked up Isabella. She mumbled something incoherent and shifted slightly in my arms. "Let- me... go," she breathed softly.

"Jesus. Even in her sleep, she's irritating."

Thank the Lord for anxiolysis.

_I doubt minimal sedation is going to work to your advantage. _

I just need to avoid causing a commotion, and she isn't right now. Which means the sedation _is_ working to my advantage.

I walked in and headed towards the check in counter, "Hello?" I called.

The place was deserted and falling apart. Ruffling could be heard from the door behind the desk and the footsteps came closer. An old man stepped out, probably in his 60's. His glasses rested on the bridge of his nose and he smiled at the sight of customers. "Hello young man. How may I help you?"

"My- wife- and I would like to check in please," I stated as he looked down at Isabella in my arms.

"She fell asleep while on the drive and I didn't want to wake her up," I explained before he could ask.

"Ah... I see. Well allow me to direct you to your rooms so you can set her down," he said as led us down the hallway up ahead.

Another yawn escaped me and I stared at the bed in relief. I glanced at the clock. 8:00.

That would give me about 3 hours of sleep. "It'll have to do," I mumbled.

I walked to the bed and dropped the bags off my shoulders. My phone vibrated and I flipped it open. "Did you get the girl?"

"Yea, I did," _jackass._

"How long will it take you to-?"

"Five to six days," I answered cutting him off.

"Alright then, do it quick," he stated before hanging up.

"Bastard," I mumbled.

I stuck the phone back in my pocket and looked around the room. A crappy TV, plain sofa, bathroom, one queen size bed, and a fridge with a tiny kitchen. Wonderful. I trudged over to the bed and laid down as far as possible from her. "Jackass," she mumbled again.

_What if she wakes up?_

The anesthetic shouldn't wear off for another, 4 hours.

And with that as my last thought, I drifted off for a few hours of peace.

...

BPOV

Darkness surrounded me. I was falling. And I couldn't move. As hard as I tried, I just couldn't move for some fucking reason. I'd been 'falling' for a while now. I think it'd been about 4 hours maybe. I'd been 'falling' for 4 hours.

I hated that prick.

_Calm down._

Suddenly a tingling feeling coursed through my veins, and reality seemed to weigh in. I scrunched my eyes shut tightly and curled my fingers. Finally. I blinked slowly as my eyes adjusted to the light and uncurled my fingers. Don't make any sudden movements, I told myself.

I wanted to get up and run as fast I could, but I didn't want to get cornered again. Where the hell am I?

I glanced around my surroundings inconspicuously. Hotel? I took a sniff.

Cigarettes and beer. Motel.

My heart was beating a mile a minute. My fingers clenched as I realized the gravity of the situation. Did he- rape me? I was obviously captive.

My gaze went down across my chest to my stomach where a muscular arm was draped across my torso.

Holy shi-

I clenched my eyes shut and held back a scream.

Hesitantly, I looked down and made sure I still had clothes on.

What do I do now?

I tried to recall what security had once went over with me in case something like this ever happened.

My mind started coming up with multiple scenarios of escape. He had to have a cell phone. Somewhere.

I scanned around the room for it and then turned to him. My breath hitched.

_Damn._

For a prick, he was downright gorgeous.

I wonder if I had my-, I reached down and patted my pocket. The knife was still there. However, there was no point in stabbing him and not knowing where the hell I was going.

I took one more look at him before deciding to get on with it.

I glanced around for his phone as best as I could. My eyes landed on the lump in his pocket.

I slowly adjusted myself by turning myself towards him.

As I turned his hand slid down and gripped my thigh. Sparks flew through my skin as I felt his fingers grazing my thigh. I clenched the knife a little tighter.

You are pushing your luck punk. I don't care how goddamn gorgeous you are, or the fact your asleep. I don't like people tou-

And then it hit me. My mind was in frenzy. If I taunted him, he might actually rape me. But then again, if I just stayed here, he'd do whatever he took me to do for anyway.

Seduction wasn't exactly my forte. I wasn't a virgin. But I wasn't exactly keen on playing vixen Bella.

My throat seemed to constrict and my palms were starting to feel sweaty.

I can't believe I'm doing this for a cell phone. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. This can't end well.

...

**Signed Review = A Sneak Peek. **

Comments, questions, criticisms? 


	6. Vibrations

Obviously this is a very short chapter. But i thought why not build some suspense.

...

**Vibrations**

_Chapter 5_

...

My palms were sweating.

My heart was racing.

And I was beyond nervous.

_Grow a pair and just do it Bella. _

I reached into my own pocket pulling out the pocket knife. Just in case.

Taking a deep breath, I slowly dragged my fingers over his sleeping form toward his jean pocket. His abs were firm to the touch through the thin cotton shirt. My breath caught as he shifted slightly and hummed in pleasure. His hand moved farther up and he suddenly grabbed my ass.

Holy-

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I could feel goosebumps covering my arms. My fingers lingered on the edge of his pocket. It was now or never.

As slowly and carefully as I possibly could, I slid my fingers into his pocket. I could feel it! Now all I had to do was pu-

_bzz. bzz. bzz_.

Yes. You read that right. It vibrated. It fucking _vibrated. _

I froze as his eyes flew open.

Shit.

...

Any good? Review and let me know :)


	7. The End of the Beginning

I had no plans to put this chapter out until the end of this month, but somehow I ended up finishing it really early. so enjoy :)

...

**-The End of the Beginning-**

_Chapter 7_

...

I froze as his eyes flew open.

Shit.

...

BPOV

I froze in shock for a few moments. The room was dead silent aside from the soft humming of the heater. Time had seemd to simply stop as we looked into each other eyes, not sure who was going to make the next move. And I wasn't about to lose any chances.

Time suddenly kicked into full speed and there was a flurry of activity. I raised the knife above me, ready to inflict any kind damage I possibly could and get help. I lifted my arm up and swung it down with as much force as I could muster. It sunk into the flesh of his shoulder as he cried out in pain.

Taking my chances, I ripped it out and rolled off of him onto the ground. I needed to find the door. I looked around in panic. It was on the opposite side of the room. Quickly getting up, I began to run for it before a sharp pain in my stomach caused me to stumble. It was a throbbing pain, and i could feel the blood starting to seep through the wound, but I couldn't give up.

I heard him jump off the bed behind me and I knew I had mere seconds. This might be the only window of opportunity to escape. I clutched my stomach and got back on my feet, ignoring the pain and ready to bolt towards the door.

I had made it almost halfway before he dove and grabbed my ankle, causing me to lose my balance and crash to the ground. My stomach was profusely bleeding now. I could feel and smell it. Even then, I wasn't ready to lose without a fight. I started kicking him but he quickly grabbed my other foot and began pulling me towards him. I thrashed and started screaming, praying someone would hear me.

He dragged me towards him and then clamped his hand over my mouth, muffling my screams. He used his free hand to pin my wrists above my head. I continued trying to kick him but he moved so he was somewhat straddling me with one knee between my legs.

"Shut the fuck up!" he blurted.

I continued to thrash around, but I was running out of energy. The smell of my own blood was starting to make me dizzy.

It was at that point I started to cry. "Please, I beg you. Let me go! Cha- My dad! He'll give you however much money you want! Please, just let me go," I was hyperventilating.

I couldn't even hear myself talk, my heart was pounding so loud. It sounded like he sighed in frustration, but he hand't removed himself off of me.

He reached behind him into his pocket, pulling out the chloroform cloth. Not again.

I had somewhat stopped struggling by this point, but with one final burst of energy, I used all my weight to throw him off me onto his back. My adrenaline was pumping as I ran towards the door.

He grunted and got up. I reached the door and began fumbling with locks. "Come on, dammit."

My fingers were shaking uncontrollably as I struggled to unlatch the door. Finally, I manged to get it unlocked; I threw the door open and was about to run outside, but his arm suddenly ensnared my waist. He clamped his hand over my mouth before I could scream and started dragging me back into the room.

The adrenaline was wearing off and I could feel the pain returning. The smell of blood was potent as I started to feel dizzy again. He reach into his duffel bag for a moment and I felt a prick on my arm. Before I could process anything, I faded into darkness once more.

I hadn't won. But it wasn't over yet.

...

EPOV

"What in hell-" I muttered, Isabella's body limp in my arms.

How in the world did she? When-? There were a million questions swirling through my mind. It didn't make any sense. What was she trying? I felt my pocket and realized how detrimental it would have been if she had gotten her hands on it.

How could I have been asleep through that?

I groaned in frustration as I dragged her body back to the bed.

She was suppose to be out for a few more hours.

I turned my wrist to check the time. _9:00 a.m._

Fucking bull. The numbers were a slap across the face. I ran my hand throuh my hair pulling at it. How could I have fallen asleep for 4 hours?

_So much for light sleeper._

I sat back in the chair and stared at her now unconscious form. What if she had gotten the phone? I would've gotten her back, no doubt; but it would've meant more work, and _he_ would've been pissed. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the phone, staring at the flashing red light.

Did I want to deal with this now, or later? The answer was not at all, but it wasn't an option. I put the phone to my ear, waiting to hear it.

"Edward," his gruff voice came over the phone. "Where the hell have you been? You were suppose to-"

"Complications," I interrupted.

"I don't want your excuses. Where's the girl? Where are you?"

"Isabella's with me, and we're leaving right now."

Here it comes. "You haven't left yet! Are you out of your mind? What've you been doing for the past 2 hours? I'm not paying you to sleep with her Cullen!"

_If only that were the case_. "I know sir. I'm leaving right now."

"Get to it, I mean it Cullen," he finished hanging up.

I put the phone back in my pocket and walked over to the mirror clutching my shoulder. "Fuck," I muttered rolling it forward.

She stabbed me. Where the hell did she even get a knife? I walked back to her sleeping form. Sticking out of her pocket was a silver pocket knife. When did she manage to grab that? I didn't bother answering myself. This is what happens when I try to do important things sleep deprived.

It didn't matter now. It wouldn't be with her any longer. I pulled it out and threw it in my bag.

I went in the bathroom cleaned off the wound wrapping it in gauze. It would have to do for now.

The blood on my hands wasn't entirely mine though. I brought the first aid kit to the bed and carefully lifted her shirt. She had ripped the wound open. Her shirt was soaked in blood and I could imagine the pain she was going through. I'd had worse, but then again, I was trained to endure.

I wiped off the blood and washed her cut, before wrapping it in gauze.

The bottom half of her shirt was drenched. But it wasn't my job to strip her. She would go insane if she thought I had tried anything, and I wouldn't hear the end of it.

This time, however, I wasn't going to risk her regaining consciousness while I was preoccupied. I brought out the rope and tied her wrists and ankles togther. I pulled out a gag and firmly tied it around her mouth. "That ought to keep her mouth shut."

I checked the time again. _9:30 a.m. _

I cleaned up the room, careful not to leave any blood. I quickly walked out and set our bags in the car, then returned for Isabella. Making sure the attendant wasn't at the front desk, I threw two hundred dollar bills on the counter and carried her out.

The roads were abandoned aside from a handful of cars every few miles. Portland was nothing like where I had spent my childhood growing up. It was mundane; the ideal life for someone who preferred seclusion.

Isabella was in the backseat and we were finally moving. A sign came up reading '_You are now leaving Portland'_. I looked up in the rearview mirror, staring at her sleeping form. "I hope you enjoy roadtrips princess."

...

**Review = A Sneak Peek. **

Just a heads up for those of you who read my other stories. I took a Little White Lie and Lucky Connection down because I was dissapointed with the way they were written. I dont know if I'm going to repost them are not, depending on if I have the time to work on them.


	8. First Encounters

bad news: My wallet got stolen at school :(

good news: I write when I want to let it all out, so you can thank the asshole that stole my it. 

...

**-First Encounters-**

_Chapter 8_

...

Isabella was in the backseat and we were finally moving. A sign came up reading '_You are now leaving Portland'_. I looked up in the rearview mirror, staring at her sleeping form. "I hope you enjoy roadtrips princess."

_..._

BPOV

"Let me go!"

He grabbed me by the shoulders and tossed me against the wall like a rag doll. Tears blurred my vision and burned down my cheeks. "Please, just let me go!"

He looked down at me from the edge of the bed, his emerald eyes blazing with both fury and excitement. He pushed me on to my back and covered my body with his. His breath was warm on my neck as my heart beated wildy in my chest. He brought his lips to my ear and whispered, "You're mine."

...

My eyes shot open and I realized I was crying. My vision was still blurred and my head was throbbing. _Where am I?_

My mouth was dry and my jaw was in pain. I tried to bite down but soon realized I was gagged. I was bound, both wrists and ankles. The recent events of the past 24 hours flooded my mind. I looked around in panic. I was in the back seat of a car. Slowly, I looked up at the driver's seat. _He_ was driving.

Maybe he hadn't noticed I'd woken up. I began to try and slide my wrists out the ropes. "Dont even princess," he spoke out of nowhere.

I froze and glared at him through the rearview mirror. From what I could see, he had pale skin and fiery red hair.

He looked in the mirror and grimaced. "You know," he started, "I like you better when your quiet."

"Ahs-hol," I muttered, my voice muffled the gag.

I sat up and scooted over to the window. The doors were locked and the windows tinted. It was difficult to tell the time of day. I put my forehead to the window and stared at the empty roads.

Charlie. The thought hit me. Charlie would be devestated. My throat constricted and tears began to form. I wonder if he returned home yet. I began to imagine how the scene would play out. Charlie would come home thinking I was asleep. He'd walk up the stairs into the hall only to find the shattered vase and blood. The police would be surrounding the home searching for any sign of me while Charlie struggled to control work with trying to find me. I brought my knees up to my chest and set my forhead between them. The tears had started and wouldn't cease to flow as I cried silently. We rode in silence for hours until my stomach growled. "Hungry?" He asked sarcastically.

His voice was deep and velvety. It was a shame a pretty face like that would end up in jail. I smiled to myself in spite of the situation.

The car slowed and he turned onto a dirth path in the woods. He continued driving for the next few miles before a cabin came into view. It was an old wooden cabin, the kind people would go camping in. Except this one looked as though no one had occupied it in years. He turned off the engine and stepped out of the car. Popping open the trunk, he pulled out two bags and disappeared into the cabin. I could try and get out, but where would I go when I couldn't even walk. No one would hear me in the middle of nowhere. The silence was deafening. I had run out of tears and was irritated. Someone would find me. Someone would save me. Someone would do something. Although it was Charlie's money that resulted in my current position, it was also the only hope I had of returning home.

He came back and opened my door. The sunlight poured into the car and I truly saw his face for the first time. He was handsome, probably in his 20's. He had pale skin, piercing green eyes, thin lips, and a masculine jaw . Not that it mattered. If I had the choice, I would rather see his face through cell bars.

He reached over and I slid over to the far end of the car. "Listen," he started, "I'm sure you're tired, hungry, and have to take a piss. And you certainly can't take care of _that_ in here. It's not mine."

I clenched my fist. How could he be so sarcastic? I stabbed him not too long ago. Although, it was better he was sarcastic than angry. I shivered at the thought of what he would do to me alone inside the there.

He pulled me out and carried me over to the cabin . I considered struggling, but even if I did somehow jump out of his grasp, I was bound and had no idea where we were.

The floorboards creaked and he walked over to the couch and dropped me. I bounced on the seat and glared at him. The smell of wood was prominent. I looked around, the cabin was definitely old, but solid and clean. He walked over to the door to lock it before coming to stand in front of me. "Alright, I'm going to take the gag off so you can eat," he started. "if you scream, no one's going to hear you for miles, but I'll put the gag back on nonetheless."

He reached behind my head and untied it. I licked my lips and stretched my jaw.

"Asshole," I muttered.

"I'll accept that. So here's the deal. You can eat, and I'll untie your feet to go let you take care of whatever you need to take care of," he paused for a moment. "Don't try anything- stupid" he slowly clarified me, "because everything's bolted down. Every window, every vent, and every door leading outside. The last thing I want to do is play cat and mouse with you in this tiny place. No, correction, I'm not going to bother chasing you around."

Like I _wanted_ to play any of his sick games. He pulled out a granola bar from his bag and handed it to me. "It's not a steak your highness," he mocked, "but unfortunately you'll have to live with it."

_Highness_? He was one of _those_ people. The ones that thought I was a spoiled bitch. "I think I can manage," I retorted. "And do you plan on feeding me too?" I asked sarcastically holding up my wrists.

He started untying my wrists. "I have your knife, which reminds me, thank you for stabbing me earlier," he said pursing his lips.

"I'd do again in a heartbeat," I smirked coldly.

"I'm sure you would," he rolled his eyes, "but the next time you rip your wound open, I'm not going to be the one to fix it," he warned.

I bent over to untie my feet. "Remember, don't bother doing anything stupid."

I refused to answer him. Slowly I stood up and stretched my back, careful to mind my stomach. I snatched the granola bar out of his hands and tore off the wrapper. I scarfed it down as I walked to the end of the hall. His footsteps followed behind me. I stopped and turned. He raised his brow, as though the assumption he would let me go use the bathroom unattended was incredulous. I opened the bathroom door and stared at him. "You're not coming in," I told him.

He nodded and gestured for me to go in. I shut the door and quickly began formulating a plan. This was my opportunity to ambush him and make a run for it. If I knocked him out, I could easily get his keys and phone, and get the hell out of here. I looked around for any form of a weapon I could find. The only thing that seemed plausible was the shower curtain pole. As quietly as possible, I loosened the pole. It wasn't too heavy, but if I hit him hard enough, it seemed like it could knock him out with enough time for me to leave.

I flushed the toilet to cover any noise and turned on the faucet. My heart rate was beginning to pick up again as I tightened my hold on the weapon. I grasped it like a baseball bat as I unlocked the door and creaked it open. There was no sign of him. I walked out slowly, careful not to make a sound. Maybe I could just make a run for it without having to fight him. Suddenly, it dissapeared from my grip and I spun around to see him smirking at me holding the pole. "I told you not do bother doing anything stupid, Isabella," he mocked walking back down the hall.

If looks could kill, I would've burnt a hole through his back with my glare.

...

A little comic relief. :)

I have a quick question for all of you. Do you guys like slight humor, or would you prefer I just stick to more along the lines of action/ intense atmosphere only?

**How to Get a Sneak Peek (For Those Who Don't Know): **You need to have a signed review. Which means you have to have an account and be logged in when you review so I can send you a review reply with the sneak peek in it.

**Remember, Review! Please and thank you! **


	9. Wardrobe Tensions

I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter as much I enjoyed writing it. thanks for all the reviews :)

...

**-Wardrobe Tensions-**

_Chapter 9_

It was somewhat like camping with Charlie, if staying in a cabin even counted as camping. Except, this time, Charlie wasn't here, and I didn't want to be either. I sat curled up on the couch, swirling my soggy cereal with a spoon. I thought about Charlie, Jake, Jessica, my mom. Yes, even her. What she was like. Why she had never bothered to get to know me. Why she had just walked out on Charlie and me. Charlie. Without knowing the time of day, it was impossible to assume and hope that Charlie had come home to find me missing. I replayed his reaction over and over again in my mind. The shock, disbelief, panic. Why hadn't I set the alarm? I blamed myself. None of this would've happened if I had just set the alarm. "Goddamn," I muttered closing my eyes.

"I'm guessing you're not going to eat the rest of that," his voice broke me out of my thoughts.

I looked up to see him standing, arm outstretched for the cereal bowl. I debated for a moment on whether or not I should throw it all over him, but decided to not cause a scene. He took it from my hand and walked back towards the kitchen across the room. The cabin was no bigger than it looked. One bedroom. One bathroom. One kitchen and half a living room. How long were we even planning on staying here? I looked down at my shirt which was now stained red. My stomach churned and I crinkled my nose in disgust. As much I wanted to wear a different a shirt, I was glad he wasn't the one to take this one off. Bile rose in my throat when I sniffed the bloodied end of it. "You can change you know."

He sat down on the couch across from me. "You don't have to stay in that shirt if it bothers you," he clarified slowly.

Did he think I was deaf? I stared at him and the white gauze which peeked out from under his shirt. "Does it hurt?" I asked, ignoring his offer.

His eyes widened in suprise for a moment before the usual mask of apathy took over. "No," he responded after a few moments. "I've had worse."

I nodded slowly, acknowledging his answer. Worse? Henchman. I'll never understand why. They couldn't be paid _that_ much for what they do. "I was expecting no more than apology if you said anything in regard to your knife stunt," he suddenly said.

I raised my brow in disbelief. An apology? The nerve. "I was expecting to be home by now if you said anything in regard to kidnapping me for your needs," I retorted.

He chuckled and then began laughing softly. His shoulders shook as he continued silently laughing. My eyes widened as I stared at him. Was this guy insane? Then it hit me, maybe I wasn't here on account of a ransom. Maybe he was just a psychopath. Oh God. I clenched the arm of the couch and prepared to make a run for it. He looked up at my frightened expression and chuckled once more. "Touche. You are a piece of work, Swan."

I waited for him to elaborate before I made a run for it. "_My_ needs?" he suddenly questioned incredulously. "You are very mistaken if you think I would waste _my_ time kidnapping you for _my _needs. Quite frankly, I have better things to do be doing than baby-sitting you," he concluded leaning back into his chair.

If taking me from the safety of my home was such a chore, he didn't have to do it. He pulled out his cellphone and glanced at it to check the time. "What time is it?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," he scoffed.

"Hence why I'm asking," I responded sarcastically.

He looked up from his phone and studied me for a few moments. I started to fidget and grow uncomfortable under his scrutiny. I stared back at him, wondering what he could possibly be staring at. He pursed his lips and seemed as though he was in deep thought. I glanced around the room to distract myself and somehow find tranquility in the awkward silence. "You know," he started a few minutes, "I liked you better with the gag on."

My mouth fell open, and I glared at him. If he didn't want to talk, he just had to say so. His ego was too big for head. I turned around so I was laying across the couch, away from his gaze. I stared up at ceiling and my thoughts went back to Charlie. Although the fact my kidnapper may not have taken me for _his _needs should've consoled me, it only made me wonder what his boss planned to do with me. Would I even return home after the ransom was paid? Or would whoever decided to capture me just get rid of me. The thought was unnverving. If only I had set that alarm. The idea I could've avoided this entire situation if I had just been more responsible amplified the guilt. "Jesus Christ," I muttered rolling over.

A sharp pain in my stomach shot up and I immediately rolled back clutching my stomach. I could feel the tears of pain gathering at the corner of my eyes. I took a deep breath and sat up slowly. "I should rebandage that for you."

As if I would let him get near me. I glanced up at him, eyebrow raised. He shrugged and held his hands up in defeat. "Fine. It was just an offer, your highness," he said getting up and heading to the kitchen. "I didn't think you would be able to do it on your own. Your clothes and the gauze are in the bedroom. So you can change the bandaging and your clothes in there."

My hand was still clutching my stomach and I turned around heading down the hall. "Don't call me that," I muttered, not quite sure if he heard me or not.

The bedroom had a single queen sized bed and another small sofa against the wall. The one bathroom in this cabin had two entraces, one from the hall and one from the bedroom. There was a large black duffel bag set on the bed. I walked over and unzipped it. So that was where all my clothes went. I saw the shorts Jess had bought me resting on top of the pile of clothes. I clenched it in my hands, frustrated. There was nothing I could do about it now though. I rummaged through the bag and discovered he had gone through my underwear drawer too. "Great," I rolled my eyes with a slight feeling of discomfort.

It turned out he had grabbed everything I would need. Which, as much as it bothered me, made things easier for me. I grabbed everything I would need and headed to the bathroom to shower. He hadn't tried anything yet, and I doubted, and hoped, he wouldn't while I was in the shower. I double checked and made sure the bathroom doors were locked before stripping down. I carefully peeled the bloody gauze off and stared at the wound in disgust. The skin around it was black and blue and the rest of it was dried, crusted blood. I turned the water up all the way and let the steam fill the bathroom before stepping inside.

I showered quickly, not wanting to give him the time to decide to barge in. Afte slipping my undergarments on along with my sweats, I stood in front of the mirror trying to decide how to wrap the gauze. The dried blood was gone, and all that was left was a red puckered wound surrounded by bruised skin. After 10 minutes of attempting to properly wrap the gauze, I had just about given up before he knocked on the door. "Are you- okay in there?" He asked impatiently.

"No, I'm dead," I replied sarcastically.

"Please, don't get my hopes up."

I glared at him through the door and rolled my eyes. He would love that. I tried a few more times before giving up and throwing my tank top on over my bra. Forget it. I wouldn't die without gauze. I finished towel drying my hair before unlocking the door and heading back into the bedroom. His voice echoed down the hall. "Yes. She's fine, talkative pain in the ass, but she's fine."

I ignored the comment and continued listening. "I'll leave at night. Yes, I have more needles," my eyes widened at that. "No, the gag worked just as well. She was quiet. Yes. I will let you know."

The sound of his foosteps came closer and I backed away from the door towards the bed. "Needles?" I questioned.

"You wouldn't stay still," he explained.

"Oh yes. Staying still is obviously the _normal_ reaction when someone tries to avoid being captured in the middle of the night."

He ignored me and walked over the counter and picked up the gauze. He looked over at me, eyebrow raised. I shrugged and sat down on the bed. "It's fine."

It was easeir to leave it at that. If he didn't want to talk, we wouldn't talk. He walked over to me, gauze still in hand. "It'll get infected if you don't."

"Why do you-"

"I don't care," he interrupted. "My job is to get you where I'm suppose to get you, and that's it. Whether you're injured or unconcious _or _have a serious infection. You'll be the one in pain, not me."

The last thing I wanted was him getting near me and touching me, but he had a good point. My cut was starting to burn with the cotton rubbing against it. If it didn't heal, the more difficult it would be to get away from him. I sighed in defeat and looked up at him. "Alright. Stand up and lift your shirt."

I internally debated for a moment once more before carefully lifting my shirt till above my rib cage. The last thing I wanted to do was flash him. He grabbed an antibacterial spray and spritzed it before slowly wrapping the gauze around my waist. The room was dead silent as he swiftly worked. I looked over at the duffel bag and then back at him. It was then I realized that the clothes were missing before I headed into the shower. "You- you were in my room the whole time?" I sputtered, shocked.

I had stepped out of the shower practically naked and he was somewhere in my room. I flushed red in embarassment. He had seen me in just a skimpy towel. God knows where he was hiding, or what view he had. He finished up patching the rest of the cut and reached to pull my shirt down. I pushed him back and quickly yanked my shirt down. He shrugged indifferently. "I have no interest whatsoever in you or your boring taste in lingerie."

My mouth fell open and I clenched my fists at my side. "You-you-" I couldn't even form words.

It wasn't the fact he had called me unattractive, which was insulting in itself, but the fact he had the audacity to openly harass me which pissed me off. He smirked, daring me to say something. So I punched him square in the jaw instead. It was pure instinct that coerced me do it. Without thinking twice, I saw red and swung my fist forward. From there, all hell broke loose.

My fist made contact with the lower part of his jaw and he stumbled backwards from the unexpected blow before looking up in shock. Pain shot through my knuckles as I cradled them in my other hand. "Are you out of your fucking mind?" He burst out.

"You are a- a- _pig_!" I spat out for lack of a better word.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Going around kicking, punching, and flipping over people!"

He was hanging on my last nerve. Every comment he made was pushing me closer to the edge. "You were- _spying _on me?" I wanted an answer.

His face went from angry to incredulous. "_Spying _on you? You think I _wanted_ to be stuck in your goddamn wardrobe for _five_ fucking _hours_?"

My wardrobe? My mouth fell open in shock. My wardrobe directly faced my bathroom door. "You were in my wardrobe?"

"Jesus Christ," he looked ready to kill at this point. "You are- crazy. I wasn't asked to kidnap an heiress. I was asked to grab a fucking psycho!"

His final comment pushed me off the edge of control I was struggling to balance on. "Don't. call. me. that!" I lunged for him.

It was childish, but I was angry. And I hardly ever got mad. I pulled at his hair and lifted my knee to kick him in the groin again. He caught me this time and roughly turned me around. He grabbed my hand and pried my fingers apart from his hair and then twisted my elbow so my arm was painfully held behind my back. Two could play at that game. I twisted back under and elbowed him in the nose. "Fuck!" He exclaimed letting go and covering his nose.

It hadn't sound like I had broken his nose, but it was obvious I had hit him hard enough to piss him off. I turned and ran to the bathroom. He was going to sedate me after that little stunt. No doubt. I slammed the door shut and locked it on both sides. My heart was beating wildly in my chest and I was panting. I was never going to get away from here. I slid against the door and sat with my head between my knees as I struggled to catch my breath and my tears.

EPOV

I ran out in the hall after the bathroom door slammed shut. She wasn't going anywhere in there. I stormed out into the living room and yanked out the manila folder. _Where was it?_ I half ripped the pages trying to find the right one. My muscles were tense and I couldn't remember the last time I was so angry. That's what I got when I tried to help someone out. Half my hair pulled out, a punch to my face, and a fucking blow to the nose. I skimmed through all her information down to where it said **Skills. **

Below it, in clear black and white, it read:

4th Degree Martial Arts Black Belt

"Fuck!" I exclaimed, kicking the old coffee table across the room.

...

Thoughts? Next chapter,their conversations will actually get going.

**Sneak Peek = Review**


	10. Allegations

**-Allegations-**

_Chapter 9_

...

Below it, in clear black and white, it read:

4th Degree Martial Arts Black Belt

"Fuck!" I exclaimed, kicking the old coffee table across the room.

...

BPOV

I splashed the cold water against my face in attempt to remove the tear stains. Looking up, I gave a sigh of despair as I stared into the mirror. The girl staring back at me didn't have the lively youthfulness of a seventeen year old. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. The dark bags under them indicated sleeplessness and stress. The pallid deamenor portrayed someone miserable. I looked as though I had aged ten years over the 24 hours. I turned the knob for the faucet and reached for the towel to dry my face. It had been over two hours since I had locked myself in the bathrom. I was losing my confidence and my hope. How long could I fight him off for before he turned ruthlessly violent?

The traitor tears began to form again at the corners of my eyes. "Come on Bella," I whispered to myself. "Don't start again."

It was all the reasurrance I had. Myself. I was the only one who could save myself at this point. Charlie could only look so hard and for so long before the search would be called off. I had to reach out first for him to come halfway. My hand rested on the doorknob and I took a deep breath before slowly unlocking it. I couldn't hide forever. Eventually I would have to face him. The door creaked open and I stepped out into the bedroom. He was nowhere to be seen. My muscles relaxed and I let go of the breath I was holding in anticipation. I walked over to the door and could hear his voice down the hall. "What do you mean no news of her disapearance? Surely someone had to-. Yes. Fine."

The blood rushed from my head and I felt as though my legs were going to give out. No one had even noticed yet. The room started to swirl around me as I struggled to stand straight. I pushed back the tears that were threatening to spill and walked over to my bag which was laying open on the bed. It was fine. Charlie was probably keeping the investigation private. I tried to distract myself and dug my hand into the bag and felt a smooth texture at the bottom. I pulled it out and stared at it dumbfounded. _Pride and Prejudice._ I clutched it close to my heart before setting it down and looking through the rest of the bag. A total of four books were laid out across the bed. _Wuthering Heights. The Great Gatsby. Sound of Fury. _

My emotions were all over the place. He obviously didn't have to do it. But he did. On the other hand, I hated him. My head began to throb as I sat down and tried to sort my thoughts. Why did he even bother? Eventually, I reached the conclusion that it didn't matter. Either way, I was still captive, and he was still my kidnapper. He hadn't even barged in the room yet, so I figured he didn't care, was preocuppied, or still pissed off at me. My hopes were on the first one. I picked up the tattered copy of the _The Great Gatsby_ and curled up on the sofa. I flipped to the first page and sunk into the world of Nick Carraway and life in West Egg.

EPOV

I threw away the last of the blood spotted tissues and started making my way down the hall. It was a dumbass mistake. I should've realized she would have some sort of self defense training. But a black belt? She was the last person who I'd assume to be experienced in that area. I would have to keep a closer eye on her from this point on. The risk was now not only her escaping while I was unaware but also ambushing me out of nowhere. _Fucking wonderful_. I walked down the hall and stood in front of the bathroom. I put my ear up against the door and listened. _Silence_. She must've went into the bedroom. I looked over at the closed door and popped my knuckles. The chlorofoam was in my pocket just in case. I slowly opened the door and waited before stepping inside. There was no sign of her so far. I walked in and found her soundly asleep on the couch. _The Great Gatsby_ was laying open in her hands and her head rested against the arm chair. I reached into my pocket for a moment before deciding against it. I don't know why I did. I could've easily put her out.

I walked over to her sleeping form and stared down at her. She looked much more at peace when she was asleep. I carefully pulled the book from her hands and examined it. Who would've thought? An heiress who was a classics fanatic. She may be irritating, but she wasn't a bimbo, that was forsure. I set the book down on the side table and turned to leave. I could feel the cloth in my pocket, waiting to be used. She rolled over and mumbled something about her father. I grasped the knob for a moment and stared at her, debating in my mind, before slowly pulling it shut behind me.

* * *

"Dammit," I muttered.

The _Game Over_ sign flashed repeatedly, taunting me. For as long as I could remember, I was horrible it. They would always tease me about how I could exceed at everything besides that one game. My mind flashbacked to thoughts of them and what they must think of me. The failure. The prodigy who went bad. The outcast of the family. I swallowed deeply and pulled at the collar of my shirt. It made me uncomfortable to this day. I figured that with time it would get easier. But with every passing day, the guilt and rejection imprinted a deeper wound than the day before. I slipped the phone back into my pocket. Brick Breaker was dumb anyway.

I leaned my head back and stared up at the high ceiling. Maybe after this was over I could go back-. No. It was selfish and irresponsible. Just like me. Italy would be a nice vacation. Maybe Madrid. Sounds of movement from the hall snapped me out of my thoughts and I leaned over the edge of the couch and peered into the darkness. Her door creaked open and light poured into the hallway. I returned to my normal position and waited for Isabella to make her appearance. She shuffled around for a few moments before the creak of the wooden floorboards indicated she was coming closer. She stepped into the room and immediately caught my eye. She look frazzled and tired even though she had just slept. She seemed to have been crying. We stared at each other, one waiting for the other to say something. Time ticked by and she stood there, no doubt waiting for me to try and put her down. She bit her lip and looked away towards the door. Locked, I thought to myself. She knew it was. She sighed softly and turned back to me. Desperation in her eyes. I looked away this time. I was trained to not give in to sympathy, but it didn't mean I was immune to it.

The awkard silence returned. What was it about this girl that made me so uncomfortable? I pulled at my collar again and ran my hand through my hair. "Are you- uh, hungry?" I blurted.

Hungry? Are you alright Edward? She just tried to break your nose. She froze and looked at me with wide eyes in suprise. Hell, I was surprised I had asked such a diplomatic question. She continued to look at me, judging my apathy towars what had happened only a few hours ago. "Uh- no. I'm fine," she responded softly.

I was expecting a witty, rude, and sarcastic remark. But she had responded with a simple straightforward response. I nodded and looked away. If she was expecting an apology from me for what had happened, she was going to be waiting for the rest of her life. She walked over to the seat opposite of me and sat down. The minutes passed slowly and we continued sitting and avoiding each others gaze. "Thank you," she suddenly said out of nowhere. "For the books."

My eyes snapped to her. I was stunned to say the least. After everything, she still thanked me for something as simple as a few books. A confused conflicted visage passed over her face, and I guessed she was dealing with the same inner-conflictions I was. Why she had thanked me when I was the reason she may never return home. "Your welcome," I mumbled, still confused by her act of graciousness.

"Is that what you dropped when I was in the shower?"

Her questions were leaving me dumbfounded and confused. Not that I didn't understand them. But why she was even bothering to ask them. They were irrevelant, but I answered them regardless. "Yea," I answered.

It was a bonehead slip up, I chuckled to myself in spite of the situation. It was suprising how she had noticed it. I looked back over at her and she seemed to be studying me. "You're a fan of classic literature," I commented and half guessed to distract her.

She gave a small forced smile and nodded. "Always have been."

"Gastby is quite a character," I stated absently.

A spark flashed in her eyes. "You've read the novel?"

"Yes," I chuckled. "In high school. I hated that book."

I couldn't understand why I was telling her all this. She raised her brow and shook her head. "You just don't understand him," she mumbled.

"What's to understand? He's a wealthy guy who made his money to sleep with a girl who had moved on."

"He's a paradox," she explained. "He represents the corruption of the American dream. But he wanted something genuine with Daisy."

"She was a superficial bitch," I stated bluntly.

"She was. But she was what he wanted. Everything he ever did, it was for her. To impress her. To be with her."

Silence again. My thoughts were jumbled. What were we doing? Debating a book written in the 20th century. She seemed to realize it too, and the lively spark in her eyes faded as she became silent yet again. "He was still just a guy wasting his life," I concluded.

"Kind of like you."

I froze. Her reponse flared a million indescribable emotions. Guilt. Frusation. Torment. Pain. Anger. "You don't know anything about me," I muttered.

The hostile and defensive side of me had risen to the plate to begin firing back. "I know enough to know you don't have to do this. You could let me go. But you won't. You're pathetic," she stated bluntly.

"You know, Isabella," I was angry now. "People like you think the entire world revolves around them. The world isn't perfect. People make mistakes. And they suffer for them. Not everyone's _daddy _has enough money to buy his daughter's way out of trouble. The world is a cruel place outside your life of luxury, princess. Some of us actually have to work for a living. Some of us can't support our hopes and dreams. Some of us have to suffer for our mistakes every single _fucking _day of our lives."

I was livid by the end of my rant. I had stood up and was clenching my fists by my sides to restrain myself from punching the wall.

"So I have to to?" She backfired. "I'm sorry you're life isn't the 'fairytale' you think mine is. I'm sorry you're suffering for the misakes you made. But that's just it. They're _your_ mistakes. News flash, my life isn't a fairytale. My dad is never home. I don't even know my own mom! I don't have servants waiting at my feet or fans left and right at my side. I'm not the famous Isabella Swan. I'm Charlie's kid. That's who I am. The fancy house I live in, isn't my home. It's a _house_. The only reason Charlie purchased a place to live was so I would have somewhere to stay while he traveled. Not so we could be family." Tears were now streaming down her face. "That phone call proved that no one's even noticed I've gone missing! No one. Particularly my father. I kept praying and trying to tell myself, over and over again that he's noticed! That he's worried I won't come home! That he's doing everything he possibly can to find me before it's too late. But he hasn't," she struggled to catch her breath through her hysterics.

She fell back into her seat and curled her knees up against her chest. "He hasn't even noticed," she cried into her large sweatshirt.

I stood in the middle of the room, silenced. Isabella Swan had revealed her fears to me; deep fears of drowning in the loneliness her father's wealth had created. She was someone who had everything and nothing. And for the first time, I felt like there was someone else like me, living a twisted version of my reality, living alone in a world full of people. And just like every ignorant outsider, I had misjudged Isabella Swan. We weren't so different after all.

The revelation was staggering. Emotions like guilt, sympathy, and fear consumed me. It was too much, far too much. So I did what I swore I would never do again, I turned around and walked away.

...

**Well... What'd you guys think?**

_**Please Read: **_I realize not everyone reviews, but this chapter was really important in devloping their relationship. and I would really appreciate it if those of you who don't usually review would at least leave an unsigned review.

In regard to the chapter: Some of you may be wondering what in the world happened. Why did Edward just leave and not console her? Well, honestly, if the guy who kidnapped me tried to give me a hug, I'd probably drop kick him. Edward has a tough wall built up because of his past, Bella's only beginning to drill into it. She hasn't reached his heart yet, but their similarities are scratching his surface.

In response to reviews: To clarify for those of you actually read the authors notes. Edward, is in no way shape or form developing feelings for Bella at this point. Some of you in messages and reviews have asked/ insisted that their romance be initiated, but it isn't the right time. Edward does not know Bella, and vice versa.

**Review = Sneak Peek**


	11. Introductions

**-Introductions-**

_Chapter 11_

BPOV

The silence was defeaning. We hadn't given each other a second glance. I was sitting curled up on a chair, trying to count the floorboards. I would get as far as thirty-something before I lost count and had to start over. I hadn't seen him since he had walked off into the bedroom. It may have been the ideal opportunity to escape, but the idea of even returning home seemed hopeless now. It made me sick to the stomach. The thought I would come back, walk in to the find the house empty, and have Charlie walk through the doors a few hours later, not having realized the disaster I had went through. It was absurd, the entire concept. But it terrified me. I was utterly conflicted at this point. I wanted out. I wanted out from this cabin and I wanted out of Charlie's lifestyle. I loved him, and he was my dad, but I didn't want to grow old and die drowning in money. Charlie was lonely, and although he wouldn't admit it, he still wished Renee had been around to keep him company.

I yawned and wiped the tears off my face from before. They were only leaking spontaneously now, one at a time too. The sleeve of my sweatshirt was soaked. I wonder if there were any tissues. I stood up slowly and stretched my legs. The lights to the bathroom were turned off when I approached. I slowly pushed the door open and walked to the countertop to grab the box of tissues. My face was red and my eyes slightly puffy. Grabbing one of the tissues, I started dabbing my tears. How could have everything gone down hill so quickly? I took a deep breath and turned to grab another tissue. The door suddenly flew open and I froze. He stood there, taken back by surprise as much as I was. "I-uh."

For the first time he seemed to be at a loss for words. The bags under his eyes indicated stress and he looked as though he had been pulling at his hair. "It's fine," I said softly.

I had lost my fighting spirit. It was laying broken back where I found out no one had noticed my dissapearance. "You can use the bathroom," I told him, grabbing the entire box of tissues.

He stared at me for a moments, looking back between the box and me. He looked as though he wanted to say something, but didn't know whether he should. I didn't bother asking; I walked out and shut the door behind me, leaving him to his business. The room had suddenly gotten cold and the sky burnt-orange. Had it only been a day? A small chair was placed next to the window and I walked over and sat myself down. The floorboards creaked with the added weight and for a moment I panicked that the stool might collapse. I put my forhead up against the cold glass and looked out into the woods. They seemed never ending and dark. If I ever even escaped from here, I would have no idea which way to run.

The floors creaked slowly and I turned to see him standing by the door. We stared at each other for a few minutes before the awkward silence forced me turn away. He looked tired and distraught. Maybe something had gone wrong. Maybe he'd let me go. "You're not alone," he mumbled softly.

I looked back at him in question. "Your dad loves you," he continued. "Whether you want to believe it or not."

I nodding slowly, still processing his words. Why did he care? My life shouldn't be a concern of his. What did people like him know of love anyway? I turned away again. As if it mattered anymore. He couldn't be trying to make small talk with me. That would be absurd. Kidnappers didn't talk to their hostages. "It's Twilight," I mumbled absently.

_Why did I say that? _My head was beginning to throb and I groaned in frustration. I couldn't understand why I was even bothering to have a conversation with him, but I couldn't help but listen to him speak. "It's the most mesmerizing time of day, but the most predictable," he went on, taking a seat across from me. "Even the best things come to an end," he said softly, staring out the window.

His mood swings were perplexing. One minute he was yelling and fighting with me, and the next he was conversing with me as though nothing had ever happened. It was frustrating, and I was done beating around the bush with him. "Why do you bother?"

He looked up at me in suprise. It seemed as though my question had left him stumped. He continued to gaze at me for a few minutes before finally answering. "I-, I don't know. You're different than what I expected," he explained.

His reponse sparked my curiousity. In the back of my mind, I knew what he expected. He expected what anyone would expect, but I wanted to hear it from him. "What did you expect?" I asked.

He sighed. "You know what I expected," he correctly assumed. "I was waiting to deal with someone self-absorbed, fake, dillusional, intellectually handicapped, _irritating_," he chuckled half-heartedly. "But you," he paused, turning serious. "I never expected someone like you. It took me off guard."

"Obviously not good enough for me to be able to get away," I muttered.

"If I wasn't as good as I am, you may very well have gotten away," he joked.

My eyes widened at his sarcasm. It didn't occur to me people like him even had a sense of humor that could fit their beside their obiquitous ego. "Well consider that drop-kick compensation," I retorted.

He scowled and frowned, reminscing over the pain. "I have to admit, it was a damn good shot. It hurt like a bitch though."

I froze at his response. And for the first time first time in what seemed like a very long time, I laughed. It wasn't a laugh that dragged on till I cried, but it was a laugh. For some unexplainable reason, I found what he had said amusing. Maybe I was going crazy. The satisfaction of knowing I had left my mark was the only positive outcome of this entire situation. He looked at me as though I'd grown a second head before looking the other way. He pursed his lips, restraining the grimace threatening to expose itself. "Okay. It wasn't that great," he added.

I shrugged. "It was good enough for me to be able to get away," I corrected.

"Until you ran into the table."

I scowled and he chuckled softly. "Thought so princess."

"Princess?" I questioned.

I'd been called a lot of things, and a princess wasn't exactly the most unqiue name. "Would you prefer heiress?"

I glared at him. "Princess it is, Isabella."

"Bella."

I froze. What in the world had come over me? I was making jokes with the man who might possibly kill me and now I'd just told him to use my nickname. It was like I was asking for a death sentence. He studied me with a curious look on his face. "I don't like the name Isabella," I explained. "Too formal."

* * *

EPOV

I slowly nodded, acknowledging her answer. "Bella," I mumbled.

The look on her face told me she was as self-conflicted as I was. What were we doing, joking around with each other? That's not what I was here to do. Yet, there was something about her that made me curious. She wasn't the girl the tabloids made her out to be. She seemed- normal. If there was even such a thing as normal. She was a hostage. But she was easy to talk to. There was nothing normal about anything that was going on. "What's your name?" She asked suddenly.

I froze and my eyes widened in suprise. She wanted- my name? She didn't actually believe I would give her my name, did she? Why did she even care? Minutes passed and no one said a word. "Stupid question?" she half-asked.

I nodded. "Don't bet on it," I added.

The silence returned as we stared out the window and watched the sunset. "So a black belt, huh?"

"Surprised?" She asked apathetically.

"Very," I mocked sarcasm.

I was _extremely _suprised. But I wouldn't tell her that. Never in a million years would I expect someone like her to be trained in a form of art that required tolerant levels of both patience and strength. Girls like her didn't engage in those kinds of things, but- she wasn't like those girls. "You'll get use to it. Especially if you try and bring anymore chlorofoam near me," she warned.

I couldn't help but chuckle. As irritating as she was, she had spirit, no doubt about it. "It's good that you can defend yourself."

I paused and she looked over at me as though I was crazy. No doubt, it sounded crazy. Coming from the guy who kidnapped her. "Guys like a girl who can throw a punch."

_The fuck?_ Where the hell did that come from? Her mouth fell open in confusion as she struggled to find words to respond to my unexpected comment. I was in over my head by this point. Nice job moron, I internally battered myself. She eventally settled on rolling her eyes before beginning to subconsciously bite her nails. "You shouldn't do that. It's not healthy."

_Why did I care?_ She put her hand down and flushed a light shade of red. She was the shy type. Go figure. "I do it when I'm nervous," she defended.

"Why are you nervous?"

The question why did I care was flashing red with fireworks in my head by this point. I realized that it was by far the dumbest question I had asked in my entire life. Of course she was nervous. She was being held _hostage _of all fucking things. She looked at me with her brow raised. "Stupid question?" I awkwardly chuckled, trying to play off what was an extremely dense question.

She nodded and laughed softly before yawning. "I'm not using the bedroom you know. You can sleep there," before I have to force you to sleep when we leave.

If we decided to leave tonight, I'd have to sedate her anyway. It was easier if she fell asleep so I could do it then, but I wouldn't tell her that. She shook her head and curled her legs tighter to her chest. I stood up and walked to the window. Isabella Swan was a mystery. She was everything I hadn't expected. And everything I hoped she wouldn't be. Things were getting far too complicated, but I couldn't stop myself before I turned towards her and said, "My name's Edward."

...

Atleast she knows his name now.

It's funny how over **800** people read the last chapter, but less than 5 percent (which is 40 of that 800, for those weak in math) actually review. I absolutely appreciate each one of the ones I get everytime, regardless of if they're long or just three or four words, but I would love some extra feedback (I know this information because I do check the traffic on the latest chapters).

On a more ectastic note, I have a **new story** posted. Basically, **if you like this one, you'll like the other one** too.

**Sneak Peek for a Review :)**


	12. Stopover

I owe everyone an apology. Hopefully this chapter makes up for my lack of updating.

...

**-Stopover-**

_Chapter 12_

...

_"My name's Edward."_

...

BPOV

Edward. Classic. Gentleman-like, except he was far from that. He was- the opposite of an Edward, if that were possible. Edward was suppose to be a sophisticated and brooding individual from the aristocratic society during the 1800's, this Edward was nothing like that. Sarcastic, rude, egotistical, and quite frankly- he seemed like the horny type. The kind of guy who was into kinky fuckery and what not. I shunned the thought. I had no intention of finding out, regardless of how charming he may look on the outside. I would be lying to myself if I said I wasn't confused as to why I even bothered passing witty banter back and forth with him; I wasn't the kind of person who backed down, and neither was he apparently. It should be a crime to be that good looking. People like him were suppose to be large and well- thug-like, for lack of a better word; he looked like he belonged next to Charlie on the cover of Forbes magazine. Jesus. I wonder how things would've turned out then.

He walked off into the other room a few minutes ago and I remained sitting on the couch. I slowly shifted so I was sitting sideways with my legs hanging off the arm chair away from the door. How many days were we even going stay in this cabin? Maybe if he'd give me some answers I would know. Even the one time he bothered telling me was after I figured it out for myself. The idea of seducing him came to mind before I realized how wonderful that worked out the last time. I could always try to and force the answers out of him, but now he knew that I wasn't as weak as he initially thought. I already tried running away. My options were running out, and I only had a handful. Maybe I could just be done with it and commit suicide-

My eyes shot open and suddenly an non-existent bulb lit up in my mind. Suicide. That was it. Ingenius Bella. I commended myself inwardly. I would have to wait until we left the cabin though, or else I'd be stuck in the middle of nowhere. But besides that minor issue, the pieces started to come together, and they seemed foolproof. I smiled in the midst of all the confusion and rested my head back. Suddenly pleased with myself, and hopeful that my plan wouldn't fail.

EPOV

"Edward. My name is Edward," I muttered to myself.

What in the hell made me to say that? Smooth move Edward. She definitely knows where to start now when she heads to the cops, if she even makes it there. I laid back with my back on the bed, facing up at the ceiling. Isabella Swan was an absolute mystery, and I hated not knowing how to read her. I was suppose to know how to read everyone. It was my _fucking _job. It was why I was good at what I do. I groaned and rolled over, desperately wanting an advil. It was one thing I had forgotten to bring. I couldn't recall whether or not I had put it in Isabella's bag and peaked my eyes open to stare at her bag sitting across the room. Did I really want to go through her things? I considered it for a fraction of a second before walking over to her bag and zipping it open. I shifted through her things, my fingers lingering longer on the delicate pieces of lingerie.

With no luck, I threw her bag back in the corner and splashed my face with cold water, hoping to relieve some of the pain. Walking into the hall, I glanced into the living room to find Isabella fast asleep on the chair. Atleast some thing was working in my favor. I walked over to the kitchen cabinet and unlocked it, pulling out a black case. I wondered if anyone had found out she was missing yet. I debated on calling him to ask, but realized it was best if I could save the frustration of hearing his voice. There were only three needles left with five days still left to go. Did I really want to use it? Yes, yes I did. Isabella was still sleeping when I walked over to her and put her into a state of uncosciousness so I could continue the next few hours of our journey in peace. After unlocking the kitchen cabinet, I carefully slid the needle out of its pouch and tapped it twice before injecting it. Her head rolled to the side and I shook her slightly to double check.

With the long drive ahead of us, I buckled her in after making sure no traces were left behind. There was quite a distance to go before we crossed Idaho and into Montana, and the last thing I needed was an unecessary distraction. I pulled onto I-90, which was almost deserted in the late hours of the night, aside from a handful of cars every few miles. Isabella was in the front seat with her head resting against the door frame to look as though she was fast asleep. I turned on the radio and lowered the volume to make sure I could hear if any law enforcement was blocking exits. After about three hours, Isabella began to stir and the phone suddenly rang.

"Cullen."

"Boss," I acknowledged.

"Where are you?"

"Crossed Idaho and heading into Montana," I answered, looking over to Bella.

"And the girl?" He questioned.

"She's fine. I put her out, but she's fine."

"Alright, I've secured a motel for the two of you. Get there by five or else-"

I didn't hear the rest of the statment because up ahead were flashing lights. "Fuck."

I threw the phone to the side and quickly pulled over onto the shoulder, debating what to do. In the back of my mind, I expected Swan to bulk up on security, but I still hoped he wouldn't. Obviously he wouldn't limit law enforcement to Washington boundaries. How was I suppose to cross over onto Montana? I reached over Isabella and pulled out the map stuffed in the dashboard. There had to be another way around. I looked over the map several times before having to admit that there was no possible way to get out of driving by. How the hell was I going to get through? I groaned and dropped my head against the steering wheel, debating my options endlessly. Every option led to a dead end or serious risk. Losing her would be my dead end, and I couldn't risk anything. It was then I opened my eyes and stared at the little lever at the bottom left corner of my seat. The trunk. I looked over to Isabella's stirring form. Could I?

I slowly set her down inside while keeping a look out for passing cars. The last thing I needed was anyone seeing what I was upto. My desperation had let me to this. It seemed like the only foolproof way to get through without any complications. I would take her, eventually. After passing by. _What if she wakes up?_ My conscience interrupted my stream of thoughts. I paused for a moment, pondering the thought. What if she _did _wake up? She seemed smart enough to figure out where she would be. Not to say she wouldn't panic. I took a few seconds to form a quick prayer that she would keep quiet up until I passed security. Otherwise, it was game over. I pulled a waterbottle out of the bag in the backseat and set it next to her. Granted, it wasn't exactly a form of entertainment, at all, but nonetheless, if she got thirsty, she would have something. She mumbled something in her sleep and rolled her head to the side. Was I really going to do this? Yes, yes I was. I slided her to the back a bit farther before gently closing the trunk shut.

"Hello officer," I greeted. "What's going on?"

"ID," she held out her hand ignoring my question.

I pulled out whatever fake identification I was given and handed it to her. She glanced at it and back up at me, a scrutinizing look on her face. My fingers clenched the wheel and I could start to feel the tension set in. There was no way she could call the bluff. "One moment," she said walking up to the booth.

My eyes widened and I took a deep breath, telling myself it was just standard check. "Where are you going, boy?" She asked walking back to me.

"Family emergency in Montana," I lied smoothly.

She nodded her head in understanding and handed my ID back to me. "We're going to have to check your car, so if you could open the tru-"

My heart rate must have shot over the roof and I placed my foot directly above the accelerator, ready to make a run for it. "Mary, we need backup here! We think we have something!" the second officer suddenly called.

She turned to go over and I quickly stepped in before she walk away. "Excuse me ma'm, this really is an emergency. I have to get going," I reminded.

She looked between me and the flashing headlights on the opposite side of the highway. "Mary, what's going on here?"

A third officer walked up to the window. "Well hey there, honey," she greeted, flashing her pearly white smile. "Is there a problem?"

"No," I answered before Mary could open her mouth. "I just needed to get going, that's all. But she wants to search the car."

The blonde officer rose her brow in question. "I'm sure you're fine, sweetie," she winked jokingly. "You can go on ahead."

The breath I had been holding for God knows how long finally released and I smiled at her. "Thanks," I said, turning back to the windshield.

I pulled out and quickly accelerated the moment I was out of sight. "Almost had a fucking heart attack," I mumbled to myself.

About five miles down, I pulled over to the shoulder once again. Time to pull her highness out. I started walking to the back of the car and jingled the keys in my hand. I held down the button for the trunk and threw it open. It was at that point, things took a turn for the worst. A handful of ater splashed me in the face, temporarily cutting off my vision and I was suddenly pushed to the ground. My back hit the road before I could process anything and I saw a blurred figure fly over me, running the opposite way. "Help! Someone help!"

I shook my head and quickly jumped back up onto my feet, trying to gain a sense of what in the world just happened. It took a fraction of a second before I swirled around only to see Isabella's shrinking figure running the other way. _Fuck._

* * *

Review for a Sneak Peek!

Did anyone see that coming?

A/N: Yes, I know it's been over a month. And I'm terribly sorry. But I'm back, and it's summer :)


End file.
